Overlay error measurement between successive semiconductor process layers is critical in the manufacture of integrated circuit devices. While traditional overlay techniques have proven useful, as semiconductor surface area becomes even more precious, the need for improved utilization of semiconductor surface area increases. For example, a thin overlay mark suitable for imaging based metrology would be a useful solution to increased demand for more efficient semiconductor surface area utilization.